


A Blue Writ of Invitation

by QueenBoudicatheGreat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, can be seen as platonic or romantic, intended to be romo but came out more platonic, post Sun/Moon but before postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/QueenBoudicatheGreat
Summary: How I imagine Blue coaxing his mildly feral friend out of seclusion went.*-*Blue took the letter back and shifted his weight like he was sitting on something uncomfortable. Red blinked as he realized that for the first time in his memory, Blue looked nervous. "It's an invitation," he explained. "There's this place called the Battle Tree in a region called Alola. I talked to the Kahuna arranging it all and asked if I could bring a plus one. She said yes."Oh.OH.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	A Blue Writ of Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real, the main reason I wrote this was because I am enamored with the idea of Red and Blue becoming best friends and Blue stubbornly coming to visit him to make sure his bestie didn't become an actual hermit. Also, they went to Alola together and I joked that there was no heterosexual explanation for that. There is, much like there's a heterosexual explanation for this fic.

Mount Silver was cold. It was always cold, and Red knew that before he climbed to the top with his team, content to stay there for the rest of his life. No outside connections, only him and his Pokemon. He knew his mother was worried about him getting lonely up there with no one to talk to, but it never bothered him. He wasn't much of a talker, even as a small child. That role had always been--

"Honey Bunches! There you are! God, I thought I was going to have to scour this whole mountain looking for wherever you set up camp most recently."

Red scowled a bit as Blue waltzed up, snatched Red's hat off his head, and ruffled his hair before unceremoniously dropping it back on. Red grabbed the brim and roughly yanked it back on straight from where Blue had left it lopsided. 

Red heard a familiar chirping sound and watched with mild betrayal as Pikachu bounded across the rocks and into Blue's outstretched arms. "Hey! There's my favorite little electric rat!" Blue laughed, scratching it under the chin. The rest of Red's team slowly emerged to investigate the sound and they all gathered around Blue, pushing their faces close to get scratches and pets from the familiar trainer. Only Lapras was loyal, and even it was watching with a lazy smile from where it was sunning on a rock. "Yeah, yeah, it's good to see all of you guys, too."

Red made a harsh snorting sound and Blue leveled him with a smirk. "Don't worry, my little Hoppip, it's good to see you, too." He plopped down at Red's side, and Red pointedly refused to think about the way he always made sure there was an open spot around the fire. "All right, now it's your turn to say that it's good to see me," Blue prompted. "Here, I'll show you. 'Wow, Blue, I'm beyond thrilled that you're here! My life is always incomplete without you.' There, now say that."

Red narrowed his eyes in the most unimpressed glare he could manage while the corners of his mouth twitched up despite his best efforts. Blue tossed his head back and laughed. "Don't strain yourself," he teased. "I notice you're still keeping up the strong silent type schtick. I know you were always quiet, but you didn't actually forget how to talk, right?" 

Red rolled his eyes. _I never need to speak if you're around. It's not like I'll ever get the chance._ Blue tapped his chin, "All though, I guess you don't really have to say much so long as you have me. I can talk enough for the both of us," he reasoned. Red raised an eyebrow, once again impressed at how well their thoughts lined up. Blue shook his head island continued. "Still, though. You should be able to talk. It's like the one thing that separates us from Pokemon. Unless, of course, you have actually just turned into a Pokemon. You know, you do kind of remind me of a Legendary Pokemon. You know how they sequester themselves up in dramatic, hard to reach places and then just stare at you in silence before attacking? You're basically doing exactly that."

Red rolled his eyes again, and when he opened his mouth, his jaw creaked slightly, but his voice was clear and strong and not nearly as cracked as he was expecting. "What do you want?" 

Blue turned his entire body to give him a full blast of wide, delighted eyes and a wider, more delighted smile. "The beast of legend speaks!" he chuckled. He reached over and flicked Red's nose. "Also, can't a man make four hour hike up the most dangerous mountain in all of the region, filled with the most dangerous Pokemon, just to see his best buddy who decided to be a hermit for some inexplicable reason?"

"You always have some other reason for coming," Red pointed out, and it was true. Blue never did come up just to chit chat. He almost always had some sort of delivery for Red, either one that his mom made for him, or something Blue had just decided to get him. But, it was never just to chat. Though, he did always stick around for at least a few hours, and he also had a Pidgeot that he could have easily sent in his stead. He may have been using the delivery as an excuse, but Red knew he mostly came up for a visit. He tried desperately to ignore the warmth that blossomed in his chest.

"All right, all right, you've got me," Blue said, putting his hands up in a casual surrender. "I'm not just here to shoot the breeze. I came to give you this." With a flourish, he pulled a bright green envelope out of his bad and handed it over. Red narrowed his eyes as he looked over the glossy sticker that held the address.

_Battle Legend and Gym Leader Blue Oak_

_Viridian City Gym_

_Viridian City, Kanto_

Red handed the letter back over with an inquisitive hum. Despite himself, he was curious. The letter was clearly addressed to Blue, so what did he have to do with anything? Also, Battle Legend? What was that about?

Blue took the letter back and shifted his weight like he was sitting on something uncomfortable. Red blinked as he realized that for the first time in his memory, Blue looked nervous. "It's an invitation," he explained. "There's this place called the Battle Tree in a region called Alola. They've apparently invited a whole bunch of really strong trainers from regions all across the world to compete. One of them is apparently Alola's new Champion, who's supposed to be some kind of Pokemon prodigy. And I, uh, I'm thinking about going." He fell silent for a moment until Red hummed as indication for him to continue. "I've already got it set up and everything. The people in charge of the Battle Tree are paying for the flight, and Gramps has a cousin in Alola who is mlm apparently more than willing to act as a host, especially if I bring some Kanto Pokemon that are different here than in Alola. I even talked to one of the senior trainers at the Gym, and she said she can handle all the Gym Leader duties for a few months while I'm gone."

_A few months?_ Blue would be gone to a whole different region for at least a couple months. Red suddenly realized that Blue came up to see him at least once a week, usually two or three times when the training season was slow. Red didn't want to admit it, but he knew he'd miss his friend. But still."I'm really happy for you. It sounds cool."

Blue sucked in air through his clenched teeth. The conversation wasn't over. "There's one other thing," he said hesitantly, and

Hesitation was yet another word Red had never associated with Blue. He met Blue's eyes and nodded seriously. "I, uh, I talked to the Kahuna arranging it all and asked if I could bring a plus one. She said yes."

Oh.

_Oh._

It all made sense now. Blue's unprompted visit, the nervousness, even the way he had antagonized Red a little less than normal. Blue wanted him to join him in Alola. Blue wanted him down off this mountain. Just the thought made Red curl up into a tight, defensive ball with a harsh glare knitting his eyebrows.

"Come on, don't be like that," Blue pleaded. "Look, Alola would be really cool. It would give you a chance to battle some actual trainers for once, get out, see some new stuff." Red still looked unimpressed, so Blue pressed on. "And the Pokemon! It's a whole new Dex, full of Pokemon we've never seen! And Alola actually has some Pokemon we do know, but they're different. They have a Dark type Ratata and an Ice type Vulpix. Plus, you've never even seen a Fairy type, have you?"

Red said nothing, and Blue heaved a deep sigh, sounding defeated. "Just… Just think about it, all right? I'm leaving at the end of the week, and you know where to find me." 

He stood up to leave, but as he passed by Red, Red snatched his wrist to stop him, then let his grip slide down so that their fingers tangled. He could almost feel the questioning eyebrow raise he knew Blue had leveled him with, but he only looked at where their hands were connected instead of meeting his oldest friend's gaze. "I'll think about it," he promised. "I don't know if I'll actually go, but I'll think about it."

Blue folded his other hand over Red's, and when Red looked up, he was met with a familiar charming smile. "That's all I'm asking for," he said sincerely. 

"You don't have to leave yet," Red said, tightening his grip on Blue's hand.

Blue barked out a laugh, but it didn't sound mean, or even teasing. Just fond. "I'm afraid I do," he hummed. "Not all of us are hermits who have all of their worldly possessions in a camping set. I still have to pack." 

"Oh."

"Don't you worry," Blue grinned, and Red was oddly comforted to hear the slight antagonism back in his voice. "I know how much my visits enhance your life, so I'll be back before I leave. Maybe I'll even leave Pidgeot behind so it can bring you some postcards or something."

Red just hummed noncommittally and Blue dropped his hand. He hadn't even noticed their hands were still linked before that. "Well. I'd better get going. Think about coming, okay? I'd probably be super bored without your dramatic self looming silently in the corner."

Red started, but a smile curled up on his face. Blue often joked about how much Red liked him hanging out, but he didn't often turn it around. "Okay."

Blue grinned at him, but turned his attention to the Pokemon gathered around. "Okay, you all, listen up. Make sure this guy takes care of himself. Pikachu, Venusaur, you make sure he eats. Snorlax, you make sure he sleeps. Charizard, Blastoise, make sure he does something outside of training. Lapras, you're in charge; you're the only one I trust." Around them, Red's Pokemon chirped and roared and cried their agreement, and Blue crossed his arms with a self-satisfied nod. He turned back to Red with a smirk and smacked the brim of his hat so it sat way too high on his forehead. "Smell you later, loser."

And with that, he was gone and Red was alone with his Pokemon again. And this time, he was left with a decision to make. He could either stay safe on his mountain, or he could go with Blue to a whole new region for a whole new challenge. 

Pikachu leapt up into his lap and looked at him with bright brown eyes. "Pi-kahh?" it chirped, cocking its head to the side. 

Red smiled down at it, and scratched behind its ears. "What do you think? Wanna go?"

"Pi! Pika_-chu!"_

Red laughed as all of his other Pokemon chimes in with their own approval. "Looks like we're headed to Alola," he said softly, reaching for his bag.

Maybe if he hurried, he could catch Blue before he got too far ahead. 


End file.
